Love turns to obsession
by Velterak
Summary: Miku Hatsune is one of the most popular students in Crypton high, Rin Kagamine is an outcast, the two meet though Rin's brother Len, and Rin falls in love, and all it took was a trigger from Len, to cause madness, and Rin's love to turn to obsession, Rated M for Gore, Death, Yuri, possible character deaths, Rin yandere. second Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hatsune Miku, the bi-sexual goddess of Crypton High, and being one of Japan's biggest pop-star she lived up to that name, she had everything anyone could ever want, she was beautiful, her voice could calm even the most ravaging beasts, and despite everything that could easily turn someone it to one of the most stuck up bitches alive she was incredibly caring and excepting heck she radiated happiness changing the mods of everyone around her, no wonder everyone looked up to her so much, well almost everyone there was one particular set of students who went by the name of the A.M.A, or the anti Miku alliance. This group of students was mainly comprised of homophobes and people who never got the chance to ask Miku out, whether it is because she was already dating or because of the huge flock of students who were always by her side. One of these students was Kagamine Rin, she didn't necessarily want to join she was just swept up when her friends, Lily, Meiko, Gumi and Gakupo, joined and being the only one in the group not in the A.M.A, Rin was eventually peer pressured into it, she actually liked Miku, she'd seen her first hand, though they've never properly met, Miku had been going out with her brother Kagamine Len, one of the four kings of Crypton, the four kings were the four most famous students at Crypton, first there was the goddess Miku, then there was queen Luka, then lord Kaito, and finally prince Len, altogether they made Crypton's four kings.

Rin came home late that night after a boring day at school and a more interesting visit to the arcade, no matter how hard they tried they still couldn't beat her at Dance Dance revolution, when she finally found her keys and entered the house, she found a bored looking Miku sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh wow it's rare to see You anywhere but my brothers room giggling like an idiot" Rin said placing the bag of groceries down of the table, glancing over to the girl, currently pouting a little and looking slightly bewildered

"Do I really sound like an idiot when I giggle" Miku said her voice causing little sparks if electricity to run down Rin's spine

"No I find it cute, oh yeah we haven't met, I'm Kagamine Rin, I'm in class 3-C, I'm Len's sister, talking about him where is the idiot" Rin said offering a friendly handshake to Miku to which Miku shook Rin's hand gently

"He said he had to go pick something special up" Miku replied

"So that's where the money we'd been saving went" Rin quietly said

"Sorry" Miku said

"Nothing, would you like something to eat, I'm starving and got a bunch of stuff" Rin smiled cocking her head slightly

"Sure, if there's one thing Len can't do it's cook" Miku sighed

"Among many other things"

"But he's not that bad, what are we having"

"I was going to make curry, you cool with that" Rin said

"Yeah I love curry"

Rin soon got to work while Miku went to look at the cd cabinet by the TV, she recognised Len's girlish collection of pop music, so the other half had to be Rin's And completely the opposite it was filled with punk and some metal cd's some Miku recognised and others were in English and unreadable to her

"Hey can I put on one of your cd's"

"Sure anyone you want except the bottom ones, no one allowed to touch those"

"Why's that"

"Those ones are rare or last albums the others are fine I have at least two or three more copies lying around"

"It's strange you'd never strike me as one who likes punk" Miku said sliding a cd into the player

"I would say the same to you if I found out you liked this sort of music"

"Nah I like almost everything, it's just that my manager doesn't give me the freedom to release what I want, I've done some stuff Just never released it, they said if I did the album could turn into a huge wreck, who knows maybe In the future I'll release an album with actual guitars in it" Miku said releasing a small chuckle

Soon the food was ready and Rin dished out the food two plates on the table and another resting in the oven for when Len gets back

Miku took a few bites then tuned to Rin "Oh my god, Rin-Chan this is really good, where did you learn to cook like this"

"When my parents were still alive mom would always cook with me"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to bring up any bad memories"

"No don't worry, they died years ago, heck I can't even remember them"

Then Len came through the door, initially surprised his sister was having dinner with his girlfriend

"Hey there, did you make any for me" he said

"Yeah it's in the oven"

While Len was getting his food Rin quickly finished hers and excused herself getting away from there as fast as possible

"Why'd she run off like that?" Miku asked Len

"Rin, she doesn't like me, something happened a good while back, i…something I did must of annoyed Rin because she went crazy, she then collapsed and woke up in hospital, she's never been able to remember anything, but she doesn't even talk to me, just makes me food then disappears into her room"

"Poor girl, also may I ask is she single"

"Yeah, wait don't get any ideas you're going out with me remember" Len said a little angry

"She just seems lonely"

"Don't bother becoming friends with her, she's part of that A.M.A thing, now come on its late let's get to bed, I got something for you"

And that's what the two did nothing lewd, Len gave Miku the present, they kissed a little then snuggled up but all the while Miku could hear something that hurt her, she could faintly hear the quiet sobs of Rin, when she was sure Len was asleep she sneaked out and started searching around for Rin's room, once she found it and opened it she saw Rin huddled in a ball crying, her sheets wet

"Hey are you okay" Miku said quietly to Rin approaching her

"H-Hatsune-San, what are you doing here"

"Please call me Miku, and I could hear you crying are you alright"

"N-no it's just that all this time I've thought you were a mean person, but now I've met you, you're really nice and I don't want you to get hurt, and Len…Len will hurt you, that's what's happened with everyone else he's gone out with" Rin said between sobs, Miku reaching her side and taking the girl in a calming hug

"It's all fine" Miku said caressing the smaller girl's shoulders slowly

Once the girl calmed down she asked a question that's been bugging her for a while

"Miku-San, if you do break up with Len would we still be able to talk, y'know like privately"

"Do you want to know me privately?"

"Yes very much so" Rin said softly

"You mean like this?" Miku said pushing her lips against Rin's for a few seconds before breaking it of

"Once more please" Rin said huskily, Miku complying to Rin's request without a second thought before she returned to her room, Rin feeling like an unhealthy obsession was beginning to show itself

The next seven days for Rin were a constant trip between heaven and hell, she never once got to see Miku alone, and with her fear of large groups of people she never once dared approach her, and her relationship with her brother was still the same, not even speaking to him. Her friends and her were the only ones the only ones in the classroom, everyone else had gone down to the Auditorium to see Miku do her monthly performance, Rin wanted to sneak out as watch the girl she had now come to realize she liked, maybe even loved, she couldn't tell at this point, but to no avail she couldn't find a way out without being noticed, even when she tried to slip of saying she had to go to bathroom Gumi decided to tag along, and at the end of the day Rin decided to just 'admire her from a distance' well that was her justification, to anyone else it was stalking, she followed Miku whenever she could, if there was one thing she was good at it was hiding.

That went on for the next few weeks until something happened in class, it was break and all was normal, groups dotted round the room others livelier the rest, but that peacefulness soon ended when a group of girls burst through the door screaming something about Miku and Len and that it's gonna be some huge thing from Len, this caught the attention of both Lily and Gumi who decided to go see what the ruckus was, maybe to get some blackmail material, Rin grabbed her bad and joined the two, confused at what was happening, when they reached the place where Miku and Len where Rin found there was a circle with a radius of about 20 metres around the pair, the three girls pushed their way to the front of the crowd, Rin stared at the two in disbelief, Len had the exact face he had the past times he's broken up with a girl and Miku looked confused, she looked around and met Rin's gaze, holding her gaze for a few seconds longer than what would be needed, Miku then whispered something to Len, he then sighed and turned around shouting at the top of his voice

"Okay we need some privacy for this so we're gonna go to the roof, if a single one of you follow, I swear!" he said before taking the girl in hand and walking towards the school building, a few seconds later everyone had scattered not one of them going the same way that Len and Miku went, well all except Rin who slipped away in the confusion who was already half way up the stairs to the roof, seeing a few people flee past her, she picked up the pace and quickly reached the door and could hear Len's voice on the other side, Rin slowly opened it, making sure not to make any sound she quickly scurried to one of the many tree beds it provided enough cover to hide the girls small frame, as she peeked over the bricks that hid her she saw Len pull something out from his jacket pocket, a notebook, as he flicked through the pages Miku's face had quickly contorted from normal to disbelief to horror and defeat, and it kept changing and it kept getting worse, Rin grabbed her bag and started rummaging around for something to help Miku, nothing not even her phone she thought it was hopeless until she bumped into a surface that creaked slightly, she pushed down again and then grasped a little indent and pulled up revealing a long wooden box, she quickly lifted the lid, a long sharp and shiny knife that looked like it could glide though stone, without a second thought she grabbed the knife a short flash of red and yellow, it felt natural in her hands as she ran over to where her brother was, scarring Miku when she saw the face Rin wore a large grin and wide eyes contrasting her innocent looks, a quick slash at Len's neck was all it took, a long stream of blood shot from his neck and more covered Miku's clothes as she suppressed a scream collapsing to her knees while Rin started laughing maniacally, her life before the 'accident' returned to her memories and she could remember what she went though at the hospital and how her parents were killed.

Rin soon returned to a normal state and went to comfort Miku, Miku jumped at the girls touch but soon relaxed, once Miku had somewhat calmed down Rin went to look at the notebook, even she was shocked

"How could such an idiot create something so…genius" Rin thought to herself wondering how her 'prefect' brother could create something this evil, she stuffed the notebook in her pocket and returned to Miku who was still crying on the floor

"Miku are you okay?" Rin asked meekly

"Y-you killed Le-Len, Why?" Miku said looking at Rin with unbelieving eyes, shaking violently

"I told you he'd hurt you, and if this got out you'd want to kill yourself" Rin replied

"But you didn't have to kill him"

"It revenge as well"

"Revenge for what?" Miku asked curiously

"I just remembered how my parents dies…It was me, but it was Len's fault, he tricked me somehow I can't completely remember but I ended up killing mom and dad, and then he started attacking me next thing I know I'm in hospital and the news is that some robbers broke into the house and killed my parents and beat me to a pulp, so I think it's only natural to want revenge" Rin explained

"b-but how could Len do something like that, he seemed too nice"

"He is well was different, he could only think of himself, his social standing is all that matters, he'd kill to get more popular, he almost did" Rin said then something hit her, they'd been on the roof for the past 10 minutes, people were bound to come up soon and as both of them were covered in blood it would soon turn into a huge shit storm

"Quick let's get out of here, which is closer my house or yours, if we're caught here we're done for and you look like you need some time to think"

"Mine's closer, how're we gonna slip away though, there are at least a hundred students around the building waiting for me and Len to come out"

"the pool"

"Huh, what was that"

"we can get Len and throw him of the roof and then while people are confused and rush over there we run to the other side and jump into the pool" Rin suggested

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard" Miku replied

"you got a better idea"

"No"

"Then let's do it, when I throw the body off we have two minutes to get to the other side and jump" Rin said grabbing her deceased brothers body and dragging it over to the ledge and with a burst of strength she managed to throw it at least 6 feet and in a matter of a second or two it hit the floor instantly students flocked the size of the group grew by the second, then screaming people in panic

"Let's go Miku" Rin shouted, already dashing over the catwalk, Miku soon following

Once the pair reached Rin quickly looked over the ground…no one but sounds were coming from the stairs, people questioning and running up the metal grid stairs that leads to the roof

"Quick no time to talk" Rin said briefly nodding looking at Miku who nodded back, then the two of them leapt quickly adjusting to a correct position to land in the water

A few seconds is all it took, the impact stung for both of them but it seems it hit Rin the hardest, the two of them got out the pool and made a dash for it, stealing a couple of hoodies that were left lying around in the confusion


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Vocaloid, nor the rights to any character that already exist, I do not make any money of this, and finally I hope you're enjoying this story thus far.**

* * *

Once the pair got to Miku's house Miku started having another break down

"Oh shit, Miku are you okay" Rin rushed to the crying girls side, all she got was little sniffles and cries as she tried to comfort the girl, all Miku could get out was a weakly said

"Please don't hurt me" Rin stood back in disbelief at what the tealette was saying

"Don't worry I'd never hurt you" Rin said embracing the crying girl

"Why, im a witness wouldn't be easier to kill me than risk me telling someone"

"You wanna know why I'd never hurt you" the tealette nods "because I love you"

"Really"

"Yeah" Rin nodded wiping away the tealettes tears

**Elsewhere **

The school was a mess, one of its rulers lay almost beheaded and screams of horror and confusion could be heard all over the campus, and what was worse was that the one who reigned on top was missing, confused Megurine Luka stood by her childhood friend's body

"Does anybody know what happened" Luka shouted commandingly

"I know a little" a tall blonde girl stepped forward

"Hmm… I see follow me" Luka says staring at the crowd of people parting a way for her and the blonde to walk through, once they got a good distance from the school

"So, Lily what do you know"

"Okay, well I'll tell you what I saw, so Miku and Len were talking and as always there was a huge crowd around them, at the time I was with Rin and Gumi, when Miku and Len left to get some privacy on the roof I noticed Rin had disappeared probably to follow them" Lily said taking a sip from the coffee she bought from the vending machine a few steps away

"I feel like theres something else, something you're not telling me" Luka sighed

"There is, but you must promise not to ever tell a living soul, unless you want something bad to happen to Miku" Luka went wide eyed for a second before saying "I promise, I'd never wish harm on Miku" Lily nodded believing the pinkette's pledge to secrecy "I saw Len's body being thrown of the roof, the person throwing the body had blonde hair and I'm almost certain it was Rin, I also saw Miku with her" Luka breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her friend was hopefully safe

"So where do we go?" Luka asked

"We go to Miku's, that's where they'll be hiding if it was Rin" the two set of down the road walking at a fast pace

"May I ask why you're helping me, I thought you hated Miku"

"I did, and still do, but Miku is the girl Rin is in love with, and It's Rin's mental state that's in danger"

"What do you mean"

"Let's just say something happened a good few years ago, something I don't want to repeat" the blonde said picking up the pace leaving the pinkette confused and a little behind

**Back with Miku and Rin**

A smooth tone played from the now calm tealette's pocket, Miku reached into her pocket a pulled out her phone and read the text

"Shit, Rin you have to get out of here use the back door" Miku exclaimed

"What, why?"

"Luka said she's coming here"

"What do you mean"

"She's been looking for me, and if she finds you, she might suspect something" soon Rin was running towards the door which led out to a small pathway back onto the street, as soon as she got through the door though she was caught by her friend lily

"Lily what are you doing here?" the smaller blonde asked

"I thought I'd find you here, now let's go back inside we need to have a talk" Lily said picking her small friend up and walking back into the house, Luka was already seated and Lily took place next to her, hearing the tealette curse under her breath

"We thought we'd find you two here, but we won't ask what happened it must have been a pretty horrible experience seeing your boyfriend and Rin's brother die" Lily said looking at Miku, this caught both Rin and Miku by surprise

"We just wanted to see if you two were fine, I guess you'd like to be left alone now" Luka said softly

"Yeah, I'm still on edge about it, and I'm sure Miku feels the same way" Rin said looking down, Miku nodding

"Then we'll take our leave" Lily said getting up, Luka following and with one last goodbye they left

"Thank god, you don't think they suspect us do you" Rin said

"They didn't seem to did they"

"No"

"then I think it's safe to assume we're in the clear" Miku said breathing a sigh of relief

**Back to Lily and Luka**

"So was it her" Luka asked

"No doubt about it"

"Care to explain what how exactly you know"

"I'll tell you, but on one condition, you come over for dinner" Lily replied

"I'm pretty sure that helps me more than you"

"Hey it gets lonely when I'm at home, so how about it your highness" Lily said referring to Luka's title as queen, making the pinkette blush slightly

"Sure, I'd be happy to join you" Luka said not noticing the Blonde had stopped walking

"Hey, don't lie to me, first you say you'll join me but then you just keep on walking" Luka turned around and blushed realizing they were already outside of Lily's house, the blonde just laughed and continued to the door opening it revealing a plain ordinary house, well-kept and cosy but a strange atmosphere loomed over the house

"We got a long while till dinner, heck we haven't even had lunch yet so do you wanna do something?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"You play video games?"

"Sometimes"

"Cool, drop your bag there and take of your shoes then follow me" the pinkette did just that, when she got into the room, which must have been the living room, she saw Lily had already set up the console and was sitting on a large sofa, Luka took place next to her and picket up a controller, looking at the screen she saw that the game playing was Tekken, at least it was a game she had played before

After a good few hours of intense battling the two girls stopped to have lunch, Lily had some curry bread while Luka was eating a tuna sandwich

"Hey are you alright" Luka said concerned, Lily had been looking sullen for the past fifteen or so minutes

"yeah, It's just, I've never had anybody round before, and I'm having a lot of fun"

"May I ask why"

"Sure, it's just that, my mother hated me and never let me have anyone over, she was controlling you see, and I've always been too scared to invite anyone over" the blonde said trembling slightly

"I see, I hope I'm not prying to much but where is your mother, it feels… I don't know"

"Lonely" Lily said, the pinkette nodded "Yeah I live alone, you see my mother's always been controlling, and both me and my father hated her, there was an 'incident' when my father dies about a year ago, he was rich and all the money went straight to me, this and finally as one last fuck you to my mother I came out, let's just say really mad and disowned me" Lily said laughing as tears building up at her eyes "Homophobic bitch" , Luka did the only thing that came to mind and hugged the Blonde as she began to cry, to Luka the sudden development of Lily being gay didn't disgust her, it was welcomed actually, 'finally someone else who's also a lesbian, maybe this is what she meant by being too scared to invite anyone over' Luka thought to herself as she calmed the Blonde girl

Luka had been a closeted lesbian and brushed it of as her maintaining the strong and lone wolf attitude a queen should have, truth was that she was scared, it took a while for people to settle into Miku being bi, if Luka was to come out as being gay, people would not be so kind

Soon Lily had started to settle down and said

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Not leaving me"

"I wouldn't leave you in this state"

"But I'm weird"

"How are you weird?" Luka asked

"I like girls, but I'm a girl, don't you find it weird"

"Nope, now ask yourself, would I say that if I knew Luka was gay"

"Wait you're also gay, T-then can I kiss you" Lily asked

"You don't need to ask" Luka said, lily then positioning herself so that she's straddling Luka's lap, slowly the girls faces inch closer and closer and eventually kiss

**Back to Miku and Rin**

"How are you faring" Rin asked the now completely calm Miku

"Scared"

"What's troubling you"

"I'm scared if Luka knows"

"Don't worry about that, now onto more important things school's probably going to be shut down tomorrow, but we have to continue like nothing happened, of course we have to grieve but there'll be no funeral, any questions" Rin asked

"Yeah, can you stay with me for the next few days?" Miku

"Of course"

**And finally to Luka and Lily again**

After a lengthy bonding and make out session, the pair cleaned themselves of and started on dinner, they were gonna discuss what would happen next

"I just got a text from Gumi, schools' closed for the next few days"

"So what are we gonna do if we can't go to school"

"We go to school"

"How are we gonna do that"

"The police will be there until midday when they'll go to observe and decide what to do, then as soon as it's clear we sneak in and go to the roof, there's bound to be something up there that was missed"

"Okay, sounds like a plan, if it's true about the police that is, now what'd you wanna do after dinner"

"Hmmm, you wanna sleep over, you can tell me a bit about yourself"

"Sure, sounds fun, and I can't stand see people looking as lonely as you did when you were talking about the situation with your parents"

* * *

**A/N: Wow okay, so I know this chapter was primarily filler, but it did introduce Lily and Luka's characters, anyway I wonder what's going to happen, writing this has left me with a few questions, how does Lily know about Rin's past?, how is Miku so calm and even helpful to Rin?, who even is the protagonists of this story?, I don't know, I'd like to thank anyone who's liked, followed or favourite this story it really helps me to get motivated to write -Velterak**


End file.
